


Athena's Wisdom

by lillyrosenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Athena has been present for Brock's meeting of all of his soulmates.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Athena's Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> October 11th: Feature a pet  
> Marvelously Magical Bingo: I1 Brock Rumlow

Brock had gotten an owl, whom he named Athena, when he had received his Hogwarts letter. Athena had been more than owl to him in the years that he attended the magical school. She had been a friend and his familiar. The barn owl had been present when he had bumped into the first of his soulmates, when he was fifteen in his fifth year.

Brock and Athena were already on the platform to get on the Hogwarts Express, when something bumped into the back of him. He spun to see a youngling, if he had to guess, the girl in front of him was a first year.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” she admitted with eyes glassed over.

Brock stared at her dark eyes for a few moments, before a hooting sound caught his attention. “No, it does get crowded on the platform. Don’t worry about it,” Brock told her before he turned to look at Athena.

A gasp came from behind him, as the possible first year moved forward to get a better look at his familiar. With cautious eyes, she looked up at Brock.

The fifth year Slytherin smiled, “You can pet her, just be gentle,” he encouraged the little lady, who was one of his soulmates.

“She’s beautiful, what’s her name?”

“Athena.”

“After the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy?”

A chuckle fell from the American warlock’s lips. “Most people here didn’t realize that I had named her after a Greek Goddess,” he commented as he watched Athena nip gently at the first year’s fingers.

“Nana insisted that we learn both Magical and Muggle history,” the girl admitted with a gentle flush to her cheeks.

“Well, at least I won’t have to worry about you in the Muggle world,” he replied with a warm smile at the girl.

“Oh,” she gasped as she looked up to meet his gaze. The color of his eyes were like the brandy her father kept in his office. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Amelia,” she began. Only for someone else to finish her introduction.

“Amelia Margaret Danielle Carter-Sousa!” a voice that was purely English called out loudly over the cacophony of the platform.

A whimper fell from the Amelia’s lips, “That would be Nana, would like to come with me?” she asked with pleading eyes.

Brock froze at the thought of meeting his soulmate’s grandmother. The last name alone Carter-Sousa gave her away. Margaret Carter was a known in their History of the Wizarding World classes, for her time in both the muggle world and magical one, as a spy during WWII. She had done a lot for both worlds during and after the war.

A hooting caught his attention. Brock glanced at Athena, she flapped her wings and hooted once more. He could guess just from the gestures alone that she wanted him to go with her. “Sure, we can go meet your Nana. I’m Brock, Brock Rumlow,” he added as he looked down at the girl in front of him, whom destiny claimed was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more chapters, as we've only met Amelia. She's an OC that is featured in my Keeping Watch piece.


End file.
